


Guten Morgen, Liebling.

by stacnmad



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A Small Bit, First Kisses, Fluff, Light-Hearted Prank, M/M, The Author Knows A Bit Of German, happy birthday ed, nygmobblepot week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacnmad/pseuds/stacnmad
Summary: What happens when the both of them know German and one says 'ich liebe dich.'?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something happy for Nygmobblepot Week!! What a surprise. This for Day 2: Fluff

Oswald was wide awake the morning of April 1st; he had to make sure that the preparations for his chief of staff's birthday celebration were perfect. It wouldn't do well for the mayor of Gotham to have an under appreciated staff, of course. 

He also had another, secret plan of his own for that day. When he found an opportune moment, he was going to confess his true feelings to Edward Nygma. He had stayed up almost half of the night ranting about his plan to Olga, who had responded in what would sound noncommittally to an outsider. Oswald knew that she appreciated his sentiments about love and how it was no good if it was one-sided.

Oswald hurried into the dining room, already fully dressed, having misplaced his phone and needing to check on an order for a cake that was the lovely shade of green that he knew Edward liked. He found that the aforementioned man was already sitting at the table, seemingly waiting for him.

"Edward? Have you seen my phone?" Oswald said, almost impatient. "Forgive me if I seem snappish, I just want to make sure that everything is perfect. Happy birthday, by the way!" Oswald said, flashing a smile towards Ed and sitting down to the breakfast that Olga had made that was sure to be delicious.  
He became aware that this was the perfect opportunity to confess, but he was also aware that talking about confessing ones feelings and actually doing the confessing were two very different things.  
"Here it is." Edward said, handing over Oswald's phone with a sly smile on his face.

"Thank you.." Oswald became a bit wary of his phone, but he knew there couldn't be that much harm within one tiny mobile device. Unless there was a bomb planted in the wiring...Oswald shook that thought out of his head. Edward would never. Still, he turned the screen on with more hesitancy that normal. When he saw what Ed had actually done to his phone, he started laughing. "My phone is in German! Ed, you must like riddles and pranks."  
"April Fools!" Ed was beaming now, and they shared a smile that was the most genuine and fond that either of the mm had had in a while. 

"Mein Gott, Ich liebe dich." Oswald said, when their laughter finally began to subside. He then suddenly realized that he had just told Edward that he loved him, and looked down quickly, hoping to conceal whatever blush that was surely blooming on his cheeks. He knew he had to talk to Edward again eventually, and knew that he could probably just play it off, if need be. When he turned back to face Edward, thought, he saw an equally deep blush. Of course Ed would know German. "I..I..my mother, she taught me German, her native tongue, as well as English. It's how I knew the language on my phone, actually..." Oswald stammered, offering an explanation that had nothing to do this his love confession. He was afraid of what Ed's response to his confession would be; the blush could be embarrassment. "I..I have to go.." He said, standing up quickly. 

"Oswald, wait." Edward said, very serious all of the sudden, standing up to stop Oswald from leaving. 

They looked at each other's faces for what seemed like a long while after that, both searching for their own answers. Oswald found that Edwards eyes seemed to melt when exposed to sunlight, and that they were shooting quick, frequent glances downwards towards his lips. Edwards lips were in a pout, but not as if he was sad and more as if he was surprised and emotional. 

Suddenly, Edwards lips were on his. Oswald's hands immediately grabbed onto Edwards lapels, not wanting to let go what was going so well. He kissed back, not with vigor, but with the same sincerity and fondness as their earlier smiles. He felt Edwards fingers curling at the nape of his neck, taking a note with affection that Ed was trying his best not to mess up his hair. It was all softness in mannerisms and textures, from the time that their lips met to when Edward pulled away.

"Oswald.." Edward whispered, with the same softness of their earlier actions together. "Ich liebe dich auch."

**Author's Note:**

> Guten morgen, liebling - Good morning, darling
> 
> Mein Gott, Ich liebe dich - My god, I love you.
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you, too.


End file.
